1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device which emits light by a light emitting element, and more particularly, to a light emitting device with high brightness and high output.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light emitting elements with high brightness and high output and compact light emitting devices have been developed and are used in various fields. Using features of compact size, low power consumption, and light weight, etc., such light emitting devices are used, for example, as light sources of backlights for liquid crystal displays, light sources for various kinds of meters, and various kinds of read-out sensors, etc.
As one example, a light source used for backlight is required to be thinner such that an equipment in which the backlight is used can be made more compact and lightweight. Accordingly, a light emitting device used as the light source is required to be compact, and to this end, various kinds of light emitting devices referred to as a side view type have been developed. In general, the side view type light emitting device has a configuration where a light emitting element is mounted in a package which is provided with a recess having a bottom face and an inner wall surrounding the bottom face and part of a lead frame is taken as an external terminal from an inside of the package to an outside thereof.
In order to downsize the side view type light emitting device, reduction in height (thickness) has mainly been developed. Also, as the light emitting device is downsized, the light emitting element comes extremely close to the inner wall, the package is discolored by light which is directly incident from the light emitting element on the package inner wall, and a lifetime of the light emitting device is shortened. In order to solve the above problem, for example, a technique for preventing discoloration of the package by bending a part of the lead frame along the package inner wall so that the light incident on the package inner wall is intercepted is well known (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).